Determinación: plan de vida
by Gabita565
Summary: Saber que toda tu vida fue guiada por tu determinación hacia este instante y que todo aquello por lo que te esforzarse incanzablemente está aun paso de distancia. Clove, determinada a ser la mejor. Esta historia participa del reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" del Foro El Diente de León.
**Nada de todo esto me pertenece, solo me permito divertirme usando el universo creado maravillosamente por S. Collins.**

 **Personaje: Clove**

 **Concepto: Determinación**

 **Esta historia participa del reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león. Espero sea de su agrado. Al final breves comentarios**

* * *

 **Determinación: Plan de vida**

" _Todo para se terminará al amanecer"._

Eso piensa Clove al rememorar la voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando el banquete. No puede evitar la sonrisa se escapa de sus labios.

" _Todo por lo que siempre luché estará más cerca"._

Cierra los ojos por un segundo y no puede evitar recordar a esa niñita de apenas 6 años que veía con emoción a su primo mayor alistarse para la batalla final, en la plaza donde se transmitían las imágenes.

Su primo, el orgullo de su familia, había escuchado decir a sus padres luego de que él se presentara como voluntario en los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Sólo escuchaba decir a los adultos que la rodeaban que él debía pasar su último obstáculo para ser el mejor, el más destacado, el que había luchado sin rendirse y que dejaría su vida si fuera necesario para llevar a la familia el HONOR.

Ella sonreía, sabía que su primo estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que no podía pestañear siquiera cuando el joven se trabó en el combate final. Se lo veía fuerte, imparable, implacable y terriblemente confiado en que el triunfo sería suyo que era imposible dejar de mirar un segundo.

La lucha fue extenuante pero el resultado; el impensado. Finnick Odair fue anunciado como vencedor dejando a su primo sangrando en el piso.

Una lágrima amenazó abandonar sus ojos, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia su padre lo vio rígido, imperturbable a pesar de la crudeza de la situación. Cuando los ojos de ambos se cruzaron sólo la voz severa y fría de su padre se hizo presente diciéndole: _"Clove, ese ha sido un luchado que llegó lejos pero no fue el mejor, por eso fracasó. Así que guarda esas lágrimas y esfuérzate por ser la mejor"_ La pequeña logró asentir y apretó fuerte sus ojos hasta que las lágrimas se fueron.

" _Ser la mejor"_. Eso le había dicho su padre y a partir de ese momento en cada uno de sus esfuerzos fueron dedicados a ello: ser la mejor, sí eso había resuelto y por ello debía dejarlo todo, aunque eso fuera dejar de ser una niña.

Abre los ojos, sabe que ella está alistándose en algún lugar de la Cornucopia. Sabe que ella necesita tanto de este banquete y que cuando acabe con ella también lo hará con el "Chico amoroso". Siempre supo que no era una buena idea aliarse con él pero respetó la voluntad de Cato, por eso ahora él aceptaba el de ella.

Ahora solo una preocupación rondaba su mente: asesinar a su rival, a la "Chica en llamas", su mayor duda era con cuál de sus cuchillos le daría el toque final, pero lo sabía ese que se le había resistido a ser dominado, pero cayó a sus pies de todas maneras. Recordaba ese momento.

Cada día los entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los niños del Distrito 2 no solo parecían sino que eran en realidad agotadores. No sólo en lo físico, sino también mentalmente. Había otros chicos y chicas que también querían lo mismo que ella: honor, gloria, riqueza, pero ninguno de ellos lo quería, lo deseaba tanto ni tan profundamente como ella, de eso estba segura.

Tras fallar por primera vez en el manejo de un arma, Clove su frustró y eso le sirvió de combustible para continuar lanzando daga tras daga luego de que sus compañeros se había retirado, no podía darse el lujo de ser mala en algo, ya que eso la llevaría por el mismo camino de fracaso que a su primo.

Resonaba el recuerdo la mirada severa de su padre, y su mantra, _ser la mejor_ , esa era su meta, por eso siguió hasta que logró dominar esas dagas. Regresó a su casa y su madre la esperaba levantada. La recibió con abrazo y le recordó que aún debía descansar y no exigirse de más que siempre tendría tiempo para seguir practicando.

Clove solo pudo mirar a su madre con arrogancia y dijo fríamente _"Si quiero ser vencedora debo dejar de escuchar sandeces y esforzarme. Descansar no me hará traer el honor y el orgullo a esta familia"_ Recordar la mirada atónita de su madre mientras asentía, la hizo pensar por un instante que tal vez su madre extrañaba a esa pequeña sonriente y alegre que había sido, pero que había enterrado con resolución bajo una inquebrantable voluntad, pero eso no importaría porque ella lo lograría.

El sol aclaró el cielo lentamente. Clove solo podía saborear con anticipación el placer de ver caer en sus manos a la chica del 12. Siempre supo que tendría algún rival al que consideraría su enemigo personal. Solo pensar en eso la trasladó a unas semanas atrás, a su gran victoria anterior, durante la Cosecha en su distrito.

Todos sus compañeros sabían que ella se presentaría como voluntaria, nunca había sido un secreto para nadie, pero la tarde anterior llegó a sus oídos que una muchacha planeaba hacer lo mismo que ella. Desde que lo supo no pudo hacer ninguna de sus rutinas habituales o cenar o hablar con sus padres sobre lo que se avecinaba.

Dormir fue un bien al que ella no pudo acceder esa noche. No podía permitir que toda su resolución, voluntad y esfuerzo durante esos últimos 9 años se esfumaran así como así. Sentía que sus sueños desaparecían porque una entrometida decidía presentarse.

Solo ansiedad, tensión, estrés, temor fueron sus compañeros esa noche. Ella no podía fracasar.

Vió salir el sol. Pero las horas del día pasaron igual de lentas que las de la noche. Su familia, en especial su madre, intentaban alentarla asegurándole que aún tendría cuatro oportunidades más para presentarse como voluntaria, pero la firmeza de su padre solo destacaba que debía ser la primera en ofrecerse.

Nada ni nadie podría cruzarse en su camino. Y así lo hizo, fue quien se presentó como voluntaria al realizarse el pedido, recordaba el eco de otra voz haciendo el mismo ofrecimiento pero solo un instante después que ella. Estaba decidida, hacía nueve años lo había decidido en esa misma plaza y bajo la mirada de su padre, que a diferencia de ese momento solo reflejaba orgullo. Eso pudo ver al momento de tomar su lugar en el escenario junto con una sonrisa y una postura que gritaba a todo el que quisiera escuchar que su hija estaba en camino a ser la mejor.

Algo salió rápidamente de la Cornucopia y volvió a Clove a su realidad. Pudo distinguir el brillo rojizo correr a toda velocidad cargando una mochila. Ella no era un problema en este momento. Eso había acordado con Cato.

Audazmente Clove impuso su plan de dividirse y atacar a sus rivales uno a uno, él enfrentaría a Tresh cuando este se retirara de la Cornucopia, pues ella sabía que el chico del 11 se llevaría no sólo su mochila sino la de ellos también. Mientras que sería su deber encargarse de Katniss.

Ese era el plan hacer lo inesperado por todos y atacar de forma sorpresiva cuando ya se sintieran que había conseguido salirse librados y con el botín en sus manos. Cato pensaba que era más sencillo enfrentarlos juntos pero le aseguró que ella podía encargarse de su rival y que sus cuchillos estaban listos para brindarle la asistencia necesaria, terminando su tarea rápidamente y correría en su ayuda y darle caza a Tresh si aún no lo había logrado él solo. Luego los dos se encargarían de terminar con la chica del 5 asegurándose que ambos serían coronados vencedores.

Lo lograría. Sólo faltaba un esfuerzo más.

Cuando vió escabullirse a su enemiga con su pequeña mochila en la mano supo que era su momento. Audacia, decisión, voluntad, resolución todo la siguió cuando salió de su escondite poniendo en marcha su plan para ser la mejor.

Toda la determinación por vencer que había crecido dentro de ella durante años, solo la guiaba hacia una cosa, hacia su amor por la gloria.

 **FIN**

* * *

Agradezco enormemente a quien haya ideado este reto. Fue un verdadero desafío para mi escribir de alguien de quien se sabe bastante poco, auqnue es un personaje de relevancia en la historia, al menos eso creo.  
La verdad imaginarme a Clove, tan fría y desalmada no me iba a ser posible de escribir así que pensé que tal vez sería interesante representar algunas escenas en las que se se transmita lo que ella siente por amor, la DETERMINACIÓN, su voluntad inquebrantable, su resolución, su dedicación y su audacia. Más que interesante desafío. Ahora espero algún que otro review expresando que les parece la historia. Y si no, gracias igual por leer.


End file.
